theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhamara people
The Rhamara people are related to the Driakana people, and are an ethnic group in Daolin in the Beygir Empire. They occupy the sandy lower course of the Heijing river, known to them as the Nahiro '''river. Their origin is similar to the Driakana peoples', having arrived in Daolin after the Sovereign Company of the Dragon colonised the Gaohra region, but the nature of their arrival was wholly different. The Rhamara were brought back to the '''Kingdom of Lónghai as respected lords and rulers, and given land in the Hai region, whereas the Driakana were merely labourers. However after the walls of the Hai were completed, they were treated in much the same way. All non-Daolese were cast out of the walls, and entrance for the peasantry was restricted. The Rhamara were sent away to the lower course of the Heijing river, the ancient boundary between the kingdoms of Haikan and Lónghai. Here they preserved their culture even as it faded in their homeland. In Gaohra, local populations and traditions were supplanted by creoles and a mixed Hamaj-Daolese culture. The Heijing river was rather isolated from Daolese interference, as the border region between enemy kingdoms, and so little change took place here over the centuries. The Rhamara mostly follow Saherism, but like the Driakana they retain old beliefs surrounding their river. The Asdal of Rhamara, a leader chosen from all the great families to rule all of their people, is believed to be the son of the river. He and the Servants of the River, the Kayid, are said to have supernatural powers over water and blood. The Rhamara come from a very warm region and currently reside in a very warm part of Daolin. As a result they wear little clothing, the men wearing nothing but a skirt as far as the knees and the women wearing a dress with the breasts exposed. They are dark of skin, but their features are refined and their hair flows much like the people of Ortus and Araz, unlike the wiry and thick hair of the Driakana. It is often shaved in accordance with beliefs surrounding cleanliness. Both men and women wear inks around the eyes, and despite their faith they do not often make a distinction between man and woman when taking lovers. Like the Driakana they lack major urban centres, but they are spread densely along the banks of the Nahiro. Around the Asdal's palace their largest settlement sits, that of Hasara. It is the sixth largest urban centre in Daolin, after Jinsi, the Haikei, Shidon, Laofeng and Yara Lak. Historically the Rhamara have played a large role in the conflicts between Haikan and Lónghai. Under the Asdal's rule they prevented conflict from spilling into the river. They ruled the Driakana as the State of Rham. As a result of the forced peace between Haikan and Lónghai, tensions between the kingdoms calmed. They eventually became allies. As relations warmed, they merged against the threat of invaders from the north. With this union they spread their combined empire across the Heijing river, conquering the State of Rham. Today a Daolese official resides in the Palace of Hasara, but the Asdal still rules in truth, but it is not known which member of the great noble families was elected as Asdal. The Rhamara frequently ignore imperial edicts and rob Daolese traders that pass through their lands. Tensions are high, but little violence actually takes place. Much of the imperial army are stationed along the Nahira. The Asdal and granny nismu (who occupies a similar role) often dispute rule over the Heijing.